Shikamaru and Temari - Collection of short stories
by Cafe de Flore
Summary: Collection of short stories and one shots of ShikaTema. Ratings will be mostly M.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all,

I have decided to post several short stories and one shots as one story instead of making multiple entries. Hope you enjoy :}

-CdF.

* * *

**A storm**

Part 1/2

With a little shiver her eyes fluttered open to the blinding light that filled her room for a split second just before the thunder struck, rocking the walls of her house. It seems the storm was going on forever, making it impossible for her to sleep with the ruckus it made outside.

Temari picked up her gown and went down the stairs to the kitchen; the sound of her bare feet tapping against the wood could not be heard over the frightening screams of the wind. The house creaked incessantly and she really hated being alone right now.

Upon turning on the kitchen lights, her cat emerged from the darkness and complained in hopes of being fed again. Temari took the fuzzy animal in her hands, feeling glad of not being completely alone after all.

She opened the cupboard and flinched once again from the sound of thunder she still could not get used to. Turning her head towards the door she listened closely for a second as she thought she heard something weird, but it was silent now, as silent as it could be with such a storm in its apogee. Her lips curled into a little smirk as she took out the cacao and sugar, about to make herself some hot chocolate – her new favorite drink for the last couple of months.

Yet she couldn't get rid of the suspicion about what, or who, was on the porch. She stopped and listened again, concentrating on what it felt like. And it felt like someone with awfully familiar chakra.

_Could it be…?_

"Shikamaru…?" She stared at the figure leaning against the wall in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

He was drenched wet, his hair was almost lose from the usual ponytail, there was dirt and blood on his face and his clothes were ripped in many places. Yet he just stood there, leaning cooly, without even looking back at her dumbfounded expression.

"Thought you'd never open the door."

She didn't even need to see his face, the mockery was in his every word. _Well hello to you too._

"You're a mess."

Her words were silenced by another thunderclap as she moved aside to let him in, and his eyes were on hers the exact moment she flinched from the sound that was much worse outside. His eyebrows cocked up just a little, but enough for her to realize what he thought. _Great._

"Why are you here? What happened?"

"Tsunade sent me here to meet with Gaara and bring him some important scrolls." He wiped the blood from his eyes, looking around the huge family mansion. The wounds would not stop bleeding. "I was supposed to arrive yesterday but I got attacked by some rogue ninjas and delayed, ending up in this storm. And the hotel doesn't have a night reception. That's why I'm here."

"How many?"

"Five."

"What happened to them?"

"Dead."

Their eyes crossed in a mutual understanding. Neither of them wanted to kill unless necessary, and the blood of five people on your hands at a time – there were no more questions to ask.

She glanced at his wounds, one above the eyebrow, one on the cheek, his vest ripped in the back and a gaping hole on his thigh. He was soaked with rain and fresh blood from the wounds still open. He stared at her, examining him, her hard expression softened by loose blond hair. It was the first time Shikamaru saw her hair down and in her thin nightgown. It was gaping open in the front but she paid no mind; all her dresses revealed no less.

"Gaara's not here now. He and Kankurou left to fix some matters with the neighbor village and they will only be back tomorrow evening." Turning away from him, she walked across the hall towards the closed door on the right. "Come."

Silently smirking at her commanding nature, he followed, leaving a trail of dirty footsteps on the floor and once again wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, entering a sterile clean white bathroom.

"Here's a towel, bathrobe, and there's a full set of medicine and bandages in the cabinet. You can put your clothes in the washing machine, it's in the room next door. Call me if you need anything. But this time try louder than that knock at the door, if you can manage." Mockery paid back.

He glanced at her smirk before she closed the bathroom door behind him and stepped in the bathtub to get rid of blood and dirt.

After Shikamaru got out of the bathroom, his body covered with bandages, the water droplets from his loose hair fell down on the freshly cleaned floor, his dirty trail was gone. Temari was sitting on a high chair with her back to him, facing the kitchen window that kept gleaming with lightning. Her elbow leaned against the table and on her lap there was a grey cat, purring loudly.

There was another chair across the table, a plate with hot sandwiches and a cup of what smelled like hot chocolate. He glanced in astonishment at the woman who silently sat there drinking her own drink, surprised of all these homelike actions he truly never expected of her.

He sat down at his implied place and took a bite when he caught the attention of the cat. She leaped up on the table and minced towards Shikamaru's plate, expecting some treat.

"Do not feed her." She glanced back over her shoulder to see her kitten already chewing something from his hand and Shikamaru froze, mentally getting himself ready for the trouble he was in, but she only rolled her eyes and turned away, but not before taking a good look at him. It was the first time she saw him with his hair down after all, and he looked… different.

"Sorry." He replied munching and tried to push the cat away, all in vain.

She slit off her chair and picked up empty dishes. Placing those in the sink and with her back to him, she asked:

"Did you fix your wounds?"

"Yeah."

"Then are you having a period?"

Shikamaru's lungs demanded some air after hearing the question, but the timing was bad – he choked on the last gulp of the hot drink and started coughing; never mind all of his body aching from the strains and wounds, now he couldn't even breathe. Temari's giggle soon turned into a full laughter, seeing his reaction to rather sudden question. _Uncomfortable subject, eh?_

"What?"

"You're bleeding all over my floor." She stared at him with a little smirk, but it slowly subsided and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Why are you still bleeding? Your forehead and your cheek too, all your bandages are wet."

Temari stepped closer, placing her hand on his back where she noticed blue material of the gown appear a little darker. She then stared at her bloody palm, discontent.

"My guess is their weapons were smeared with some poison. These wounds aren't that deep, they should have started healing by now." He replied, wiping the blood from his inner thigh that run all the way down his leg and dripped on the floor. _What the ...?_

"Okay, come on. I'll fix you." She flashed her rare smile and headed for the bathroom, and he had no other choice than to follow her, smirking again.

Grabbing bunch of stuff from the cabinet she soaked a cloth with water and asked in emotionless, matter-of-fact voice:

"Are you naked?"

And again, he was left dumbfounded, happy she wasn't looking at his baffled expression of a very unexpected question.

"No…"

"Good. Lose that robe and sit down."

Shikamaru did as commanded, feeling a little uncomfortable, reminded of long gone childhood days when he was taken care by his mother. But Temari was not his mother, and yet her hands were as soft and gentle. She handed him a cloth and told to apply some pressure on his thigh while fixing the wound on his back.

She sat down beside him on the bathtub edge, slowly tearing up the lopsided plaster he somehow managed to paste just below his shoulder blade. She wiped the edges of the seemingly fresh cut. The blood kept seeping so she grabbed some ointment and applied a thick layer directly on the wound, then just stared at it, waiting. The bleeding eventually stopped and the corner of her mouth curved up, happy she was able to help after all.

She switched her position and sat down by his side on the left, placing his arm on her legs and repeating the procedure. Temari seemed oblivious to where his hand laid, or was simply pretending not to notice – the back of his palm lay on her bare thigh, feeling the softness of her skin. He closed his eyes, trying his best to fight the urge to brush a finger against her skin. The temptation was unbearable.

He concentrated on the deep cut, gaping in his arm, and looked her fingers, spreading the cream.

"What is this?"

"It has some epinephrine, constricts the vessels. Truthfully, I didn't think it would work that easily." She glanced at him with smiling eyes, looking as gentle as a kitten. _That would last no more than 5 seconds._

As she stood up in front of him, Shikamaru lost himself for a moment in between her strong, tanned legs that presented itselves inches from his own. Softly her fingers lifted up his chin and their eyes met. For a long second she forgot the wounds on his face she was supposed to fix as the move she made felt… intimate. She could feel his several days old beard poking her fingertips and unintentionally her eyes wandered on his lips. _Damn_. Mentally she shook the feeling away, removing the plasters from his cheek and forehead. He stared at her face while she smeared the ointment, making the situation even more uncomfortable.

Finally, there was only the wound on his leg left. A wound high up on his inner thigh, inches away from his underwear. Temari gulped, realizing what she was in for. Silently inhaling her chest full of air and maintaining a poker face, she kneeled down in front of him and spread his legs, positioning herself between them. She dared not to lift her eyes up to his face, she had a good idea of how awkward they both would look. Gently she wiped the blood from his feet and up his calf, secretly raising an eyebrow at his distinct leg muscles, and continuing up his thigh. Undressing the cut she cracked a smile as he flinched in pain of losing some of his leg hair, and cleaned the wound. This one was a bit more challenging as right in front of her eyes there was his abs to stare at, and not only those. Her elbows leaned on his legs and she could very well feel how tensed he was.

Shikamaru wasn't that good at hiding his emotions and so he turned his head away, unable to look at her in this position. Down on her knees, between his spread legs. _Damn_. As if this wasn't enough, her robe loosened even more and with one glance down he could see her thin nightwear and a clear outline of her breasts. _Shit, this is not going to end well_. He closed his eyes, trying to think anything but what was happening. War, funeral, his parents, nothing was good enough to distract his mind away from the feelings her gentle hands on his inner thigh caused. He resisted to look down and check upon her, but it seemed she did what she did on purpose, slowly spreading the ointment against his open flesh, her other hand tightly holding his leg just above his knee. She wasn't applying the medicine anymore, she was caressing his skin; at least this is what it felt like. He knew he was getting hard despite the efforts of his mind not to, and he was sure she noticed. Temari was no shy and oblivious girl who would not understand or get embarrassed, and the slow teasing fashion she rolled bandages around his leg confirmed that. Her firm grip yet gentle touches couldn't be ignored however hard he wished for it. He was facing away, his eyes closed as if in pain and he dared not to look down; he was so embarrassed and confused he had no idea what to do or say.

Finishing her work, she placed her elbows on his knees again and glanced up, barely holding back the victorious grin. His hands were tightly grasping the edge of the bathtub; his chest was heaving quite visibly, head turned to the side, eyes closed, and a painful expression only partly hidden by his loose hair. Not to mention how his underwear bulged right in front of her, impossible not to notice. _Poor guy_. Yet she didn't move, waiting patiently for him to open his eyes.

After a while, gathering all his will, he hesitantly turned his head and met her eyes. He looked incredibly embarrassed and uncomfortable, but there was some cockiness in his look, as if saying, "it's your fault". Her shining eyes pierced him and her mouth curved into a self-satisfied smirk upon seeing his expression.

"I will take that as a compliment."

_She's a fucking devil…_

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**A storm**

Part 2/2

One wrong move and he would lose his head, Shikamaru knew that well. So he just stared back, trying to read her mind, but it was all in vain. All his analytical abilities seemed to be nonexistent, as his blood obviously flowed to the organs his body deemed more important right now, depriving his brain. She still sat there on the ground, between his legs, resting her arms on his thighs, and a wicked smile plastered on her face.

Temari, however, understood the situation very clearly. She knew him well enough to be able to guess what he would or wouldn't do – and she sure as hell knew he wouldn't make any inappropriate move right now however bad he wanted that – because firstly, he had no idea how affected she was too, secondly – he knew what would happen if she got angry on him. So he didn't move, and stared back confused, waiting for something to happen, trying to comprehend how a woman on her knees can have so much power over him.

Temari smiled. She loved being the one in control and now she had it all, the decision was in her hands only. And being her, she lived her life to the fullest, which meant knowing what she wants and getting it.

Slowly she hoisted herself up, her hands still gripping his legs, moving her face close to his, never taking her eyes away. She didn't stumble not for a second on her way up to his lips and the moment he opened his mouth for a question, her hungry lips shut him up.

The actions of the next few seconds will be slightly forgotten by the both of them, but it included some heavy breathing, fierce kisses and Temari ended up against the wall, pressed by his body, their lips never parted for anything else than a kiss on a neck or other sensitive spot. Neither of them heard the thunder, which still roamed outside as he lost himself between her breasts and Temari's moans overwhelmed the noises outside.

Shikamaru tried to go slow, but as he inhaled the smell of her hair, his hand tightly holding her neck while another explored her most sensitive parts – he knew he was lost. She made sounds that made him go crazy, and he craved her so badly – so as she pulled down his last piece of clothing he was inside her in a matter of seconds, his eyes closed, enjoying the indefinable feeling that was nicely echoed by her passionate moans.

Her leg wriggled around his behind as he steadily pounded her against the wall with every thrust. She sank her nails in his skin, vaguely remembering to avoid the wounds, and opened her eyes to see their reflection in the mirror – her flushed face, partly opened mouth, his muscular body and rhythmically moving ass that sent waves of pleasure with every push.

As she approached her climax, breaths getting heavier and heavier, her legs started trembling, which he noticed and increased the rhythm, sliding his tongue in her mouth. Temari could barely breathe, and her lungs demanded oxygen she lost so easily with every scream she simply couldn't hold. His clasp got stronger and with the last bits of energy he had left he continued, his eyes gazing into hers to find the right time. It hit her intensively, the orgasm that has been building up for, it seems, an eternity, it felt like body numbing and mind numbing sting and she tensed up with a load moan. Seeing her in such ecstasy was more than enough for him to finally let go and he closed his eyes, slipping a little growl out of his lungs as the pleasure engulfed him whole.

"You're… I don't know". He mumbled silently, resting his forehead against the wall, slowly letting go of her leg that still clung around him.

"What? Troublesome?" Temari breathed out with a small smirk playing on her lips again. Her legs shivered after such activities but her hips were being held steady by his hands. For some reason that felt _warm_.

"No, maybe not this time."

* * *

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

**YUME**

- I -

"Hey, Shikamaru!" – Asuma waved from across the street. He was holding a small baby in his arms, waiting for Kurenai to come out of a shop. His face was tired, but happy nonetheless; the little person gaped amazed into the sky littered with fluffy clouds, then opened a small toothless mouth and cried out a long, unearthly scream that made you flinch. "How about a Shogi match?"

Clearly, he just wanted some peace, at least for an hour. It wasn't simply a question or offer, it was a desperate request. Temari nodded reluctantly. She knew how much Asuma means to Shikamaru; and she didn't mind spending time with Kurenai, who was certainly a woman Temari looked up to. A strong, fierce shinobi who managed to be a good mother without becoming a boring housewife. It was the baby that scared her. Shitless. It kept screaming.

The five of them headed to the southern part of the village. Shikamaru and Asuma soon disappeared behind closed doors, having some catching up to do and simply longing for some male company. As they chatted and ordered Shogi pieces, they heard the baby screaming from time to time and two women trying to console it.

Men's eyes met in common understanding. They knew they both won't get away easily for bailing, but continued sitting across a wooden board, hoping to delay the unpleasant encounter.

As they finally opened the door and came out, there was dinner on the table, the baby was sleeping and everything would have been perfect except four fierce eyes staring across the room; a pair of red and a pair of teal. Two men gulped in unison.

- II -

"Nara Shikaku, you're not about to just leave me here with this mess, are you?" Yoshino's voice echoed through the whole house; it got a little silent travelling the distance to Shikamaru's room, but did not lose the might.

Temari gave a laud laugh watching as Shikamaru's shoulders tensed up upon hearing the beginning of the name called by his mother, and how he visibly sighed, realizing it was not him on her bad side this time. He really felt relieved, until his eyes noticed the girl in his room, sitting coyly with the widest smirk.

His parents were fighting again, or more like, his mother was ranting again, but he had a woman (read: trouble) of his own. Those eyes of hers sizzled with upcoming mockery. He had a way of preventing that though and he raced with her lips, that already opened, about to expel something frustrating but ever so accurate. He kissed her, holding her head with his hand, and kissed her stronger when she protested and tried to speak. Tried to speak and protested, but her body reacted differently, wrapping her arms around his neck, deciding this was more worthy than those unspoken mockeries. Maybe. Definitely.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the two scattered away from each other instantly. Shikamaru's father opened the door _slowly_, then stuck his head out through the gap _slowly_, taking his time to examine a little blush on Temari's face and some hair, falling out of his son's hairdo. Shikaku tried to hide a little smirk, but unsuccessfully. Every little detailed testified that _he knew_.

"Sorry to interrupt, kids, but Yoshino ordered me to do some housework, so maybe you two could fill the deer feeder for me?"

- III -

With a tip of his thumb, Shikamaru traced a line down her breast towards the nipple, that hardened instantly. A small smile adorned Temari's face. She lay next to him on the soft grass in the small clearing of the forest, enjoying the sun that threw rays onto two naked bodies. An ant wandered on her arm; she felt it tickling as it tried to make its way through tiny hair on her skin. He watched as she bit her lip, forcing herself to stay still. _Why?_ He wondered.

His finger continued the journey down, along her ribs, around her navel, drawing a line between two hip bones that protruded so temptingly. She exhaled uncomfortably, still trying not to move and ignore the tickle. Lips pressed hard, but a smile still there. _Why?_

Shikamaru placed his palm on her belly, spreading his fingers, trying to feel her skin better. He always wanted more when it came to her. To see more of her, to feel more of her. There was never temperance; he needed her whole. And she, she needed to resist. That's _why_.

But eventually even she would succumb. She did not have a lot of resistance when it came to him and his lips, now adoring a little patch of skin under her left breast, where the heart beat impatiently. A sigh escaped her lips. A mere touch in the right place was enough to kindle _that_ feeling, the one she was not willing to fight.

His hand slit over her breast, simply feeling the soft flesh at first, but getting more and more possessive with each passing second; with each heavy breath that left her lungs. _That_ feeling was too strong, it was always too strong. It never allowed a slow progression. It ignited them, abruptly, and what followed was never _love making_.

His lips enfolded a nipple, as they have so many times before, and his hand slit down on her inner thigh. He knew her sensitive spots well and Temari confirmed that with a little involuntary twitch of her legs. She bit her lip temptingly, gazing into his demanding eyes with equal need, and pulled his face closer, his mouth meeting hers. Sometimes Shikamaru hated she was almost as equally strong as he was, but as she turned him over and sat on his hips, cradling him, he asked himself if she could pull this dominance without being physically strong. And for once, he loved her dominance.

Instinctively he ran his hands up her thighs to her behind, squeezing her round ass and pulling her body closer; his penis ended up directly under her entrance and she sighed, her mouth curving into a smile and revealing her teeth. She couldn't get used to it, and even after all this time she felt amazed by what he made her feel.

Temari leaned down to his neck, leaving a wet trail of kisses from the collarbone to the ear, which she subsequently bit, gently, but teasingly. She silently laughed against his skin, as this little trick never failed to make Shikamaru's body shiver and his genius brain become as primitive as an animal in heat. He almost growled through his locked teeth and his hands clenched her breasts in response, forcing her to stop her own teasing game for at least a moment, but that moment was enough for him to run his hand down between her legs and guide his penis inside.

That was so expected, yet surprised her every time, no matter how many times they repeated this, she gasped once again. Slowly hoisting herself up, hovering her core right above his cock, allowing only its tip inside her, she gazed down onto his lustful expression. He craved for more, he craved for her, his eyes were so impatient but he chose to wait, allowing her to tease him once again, to take him as she wanted. Her eyes closed slowly and a sigh escaped her throat as she moved her hips in a circle, but not an inch lower. He moaned, and gazing into his pupils through her half-lidded eyes, she saw a change. Aside from passion, there was a determination; instead of lazy go-with-the-flow look there was aggression. _Here we go._

She flashed a smile, knowing what was coming, as his hands landed on her hips and forcefully pushed her down; her smile faded with a cry leaving her lips, and he closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the satisfying feeling. Placing her hand on his chest for some stability, she lifted herself up once more, only to be pulled down again, repeating her scream every time as the tip of his penis pierced her so deep, it jostled against her cervix. She knew she would be all sore after that, but enjoyed this way too much to care, and kept riding him with small droplets of sweat rolling down her neck and chest, her lungs desperately demanding some air as she could barely breathe between her moans and gasps.

Shikamaru kept his eyes open to watch the beautiful creature that he was currently inside of, and frowned upon realization he doesn't have enough hands to both move her hips and explore the curves of her body. His voice box created some involuntary sound, a sudden feeling of getting close to the goal interrupted his thoughts, but he forced himself to calm down, letting go of her hips in hopes of lessening the intensity, but it was in vain. He managed to sit up, clenching his teeth against her breast, and sighed, continuing their somewhat aggressive moves, kissing her skin but failing to delay the increasing sensation, especially when every thrust was followed by her moan.

He grabbed her hips and stopped her from moving, wrapping his arms around her waist and heaving against her smooth skin between her breasts, trying to regain his control and get his wind back. He knew she would laugh at him if she wasn't so distracted by her own craving; despite a clear indication to stop for a second, her hips still moved desperately and he heard a complaining grumble through her own heavy breaths. He would also have laughed if he wasn't so exhausted by this unbearable lust. It wouldn't even let him rest for a second, and neither would she.

Forcefully Temari pushed him down on his back, her eyes shining with a serious warning not to pull that trick again, and he fell back with a sigh, giving up his attempts to last longer. His hand crawled down to the base of his penis, warranting a contact between his fingers and her clit, and a moan she let out was more than enough to inform him she did not need any longer and she sure as hell did not _want_ longer. She leaned down, riding him faster, grinding herself against his so rightly placed fingers, and her eyes said she wanted it hard and fast, just like she always did just before reaching her finale.

Her lips landed on his for a somewhat interrupted, unstable, but still mind-blowing kiss that fired them up with another burst of desire; next second she was moaning in his mouth, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed as the intensity grew more and more unbearable. He wanted so badly to switch positions to _fuck_ her strongly and fast, just like she wanted, but it was too late to do anything and he just waited, impatiently, with his teeth clenched, brows furrowed, until those relatively slow movements of her body will cause the overwhelming wave of sensations for his nerve endings, that will finally make him come. She stopped breathing, and so did he, and for a long moment his ears was deafened by intense tinnitus, his eyes registered _painful darkness _as he kept his eyes firmly shut, but everything was dull in comparison with the last few slides of his penis inside her, that made her body jerk as if in spasms, and she screamed, literally screamed, throwing her head back, and with the first contraction of her vaginal muscles he reached his own climax, unable to withhold a moan inside his lungs as he immersed himself in pleasure.

_"__Ladies first" – his father kept teaching him, not in this context, but it was applicable_. Shikamaru smirked.

- IV -

Shikamaru opened his eyelids lazily. It was like after one of those naps you wake up feeling worse than you felt before going to sleep, except this time it was stronger, much much stronger. As if the dream didn't want you to let go; or rather you did not want to let go of the dream.

He turned his head to the side, catching a glimpse of his surroundings. First thing he noticed was the grass, that looked somewhat dim. _Where am I? Is it the hill..? _He was laying on a tatami, that was placed on the grass. _No, definitely not the hill. What happened? Why was I sleeping outside? Where the hell is Temari, we should've fallen asleep together…_ He frowned, trying to stretch his muscles, and rolled onto his side, lifting his head up. _A tent? Maybe I was supposed to be sleeping in that tent? _That dark grey tent looked awfully familiar, but not from camping trips with his family. It was Konoha's medical tent, set outside if the hospital was full after a disaster or something. _What in the world happened? I need to find Ino, Choji and Asuma, maybe they will explain why I can't remember anything…_

He slowly sat up and the sight left him dumbfounded. There were many shinobi, sleeping on their mats or simply grass next to him. They looked unconscious, not really sleeping. A few medical ninjas scurried back and forth with bandages and medicines; the terrain and the lack of trees made him realize he was not in Konoha. _Something bad has happened_.

Then he saw Ino and Choji; they were lying next to each other, unconscious, but breathing weakly. _Where's Asuma? _

Then it hit him. A deep, chest ripping sting. His hand involuntary crawled up to his heart, where pain paralyzed his muscles and he couldn't breathe; his throat burned with angst and anger, fear, anxiety overclouded his mind as he finally realized – this was a dream. _Asuma is dead. My father is dead. _

Heaviness wouldn't leave his chest, it felt like a huge stone was trying to crush his vitals. His breathing rate increased and he heaved loudly, terrified by these feelings of pain and guilt. His heart was pounding so fast he could feel the pulse in his throat. The pain was tearing apart not only his chest, but his head as well, it was getting so bad he could barely see or hear anything; he felt his hands and legs trembling and he was hot, a fever like this he had never experienced, it was like sitting in the fire. He tucked his trembling hands under his vest, trying to get rid of it, but he couldn't; he closed his eyes and hid his face between his fingers, the tears flowed through them but he didn't notice. The terror shred his insides to pieces, a fear and horror so vast the remnants of his mind decided he _will_ die, because this was unendurable.

"Temari", he whispered weakly, and a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned his head, hanging on the last bits of hope, but it was not her; it was Sakura, and he shut his mind off again, not listening to what she was saying.

He felt a sting in his arm, but comparing that to feeling of _dying_ was nothing but a mosquito bite.

"6… 7… 8… here you go. Feeling better?"

Shikamaru stared at her cheerful face completely devastated. He did in fact feel better, the pain and the fear was almost gone, only a trace of it left somewhere deep inside him. He noticed his breathing become normal again, and the heart stopped acting like it was about to jump out of his chest. His hands were still trembling though, he stared at them as if they were not real, noticing a fresh plaster over his vein.

"What…?" he tried to ask, but his voice broke off.

She did not wait for him to finish. "You just had a panic attack, so I gave you some sedative. How are you feeling now?" Her observant eyes did not leave his face not for a second, she eyed him very carefully, as if he might start panicking again.

_I just thought I was dying, how do think I feel? _

"I'm okay, I guess…"

"Good then, don't worry. It's a rather common reaction after waking up."

"Waking up..? From…" he was interrupted again.

"Yes, from Tsuki no Me." She gave him a small smile and a tap on the shoulder. "Now rest a little, you must be exhausted." He was. "You can come to the tent later if you're feeling well, we could use some help there."

"Okay… I just need to find someone before that."

"Oh, she's right over there", Sakura pointed to the left, standing up. "Still asleep, though." She glanced down to him, and her eyes were shining with empathy; she turned away and departed, not leaving him any time for any more questions.

Not that he had any. He simply was surprised at her deduction. She surely noticed, or knew, that Ino and Choji are still asleep nearby him, so the other important person he would want to see was Temari.

Shikamaru laid back down, waiting for his body to recover fully from the stress his mind brought upon itself. _Asuma and my father is dead._There was a sting in his chest again, but not nearly as painful.

But this was the piece of information his mind managed to process. It was painful, horrifying, but it was the reality, that he had to accept, and he did. However, during that panic attack, with his body and mind under the stressful influence of his inconsolable nervous system, there was another part of the dream, which he refused to accept as a fantasy. He even called for it, as one would do in a desperate situation. That felt as real as it had happened yesterday, and even realizing this was a dream did not make it feel any less real.

_"__Tsuki no Me, a jutsu designed to put everyone in the perfect dream where they live a perfect life, with every wish you had coming true, every desire fulfilled." _That was the description. Wishes and desires.

He closed his eyes, letting another realization to sink in. This one was really hard to accept.

He sat up again, turning his gaze to the left, even though he could not see her. Slowly getting up, Shikamaru searched for a familiar shade of blond hair, ignoring countless bodies, sleeping in the field, reminding of a tragedy that happened during this war; but he could care less. He walked past everyone, familiar and alien, until he finally found her.

She was still sleeping, just like Sakura said. Laying on her back, arms folded under her breasts, breathing calmly. There was a smallest smile on her face, and she truly seemed happy. He sat down by Temari's side, determined to wait. His eyes didn't leave her face as he patiently sat there, expecting to see the first signs of her waking up. Sakura ran past them to some hysterically crying girl nearby, who probably also was experiencing panic attack. On her way back, she exchanged glances with Shikamaru; she gave him an understanding smile, but he would not have cared even if she gave him a complaining look for not doing what he promised.

His eyes wandered on Temari's body, her thighs, so sensitive to his touch, two protruding hipbones, that obviously were invisible to him now, that little mole to the right side of her navel. He felt eager to find out if she actually had it. He stared at her breasts and clearly remembered the feeling of having them in his hands, and he missed that so badly.

Shikamaru sighed. _This dream really fucks up your mind._

And then, she finally moved. Turned her head to the side, threw one hand away from her stomach and stretched her shoulder. She still looked happy, even happier that she seemed dreaming, and she took a deep breath, stretching her arms above her head with her eyes still closed. Next second she frowned, maybe trying to understand why it was so hard to wake up from this slumber.

She was always fast to wake up, jumping out of the bed unceremoniously as soon as she opened her eyes. _In your dream! _- his mind reminded him, furrowing his eyebrows, realizing he could not have known this in reality. He never slept with her.

She slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes registered grass, and a figure sitting on it. Her eyes followed the figure up to his face, and upon seeing Shikamaru, her mouth curved into a gentle smile.

If he had never saw this face before, he would have been startled. It was a soft, friendly smile, and warm, _loving_ eyes. A bright picture from his dream. Instinctively, he smiled back the same gentle smile, not really thinking too much about it, but simply unable to hold back his own emotions.

"Hey…" she whispered, closing her eyes and stretching again. Yet suddenly she stopped in the mid-action, and sat up abruptly, looking right in front of herself. Her smile faded, and she froze up, staring into the space. Her lips pressed together became pale, and he caught a glimpse of terror in her eyes. She avoided his look, but that was not enough; he saw how realization paints fear on her face; how the embarrassment dyes her cheeks red; how confusion and anger emerges in her eyes as she finally averted daggers at him.

"Hey." Shikamaru answered slyly. A small smile crept up his lips. He got the answer he needed; the answer she would have never ever told him if he ever asked, but now he saw everything he needed to see.

* * *

Hey,

as you can probably guess, this little creation of mine was inspired by the Chapter 678, and some particular scenes are borrowed from a story written by Spontaneous Muse. Hope you don't mind - all of them collected in one place and attended by medical ninjas simply made perfect sense!:)

Hopefully you will like this, and if you do - leave a review :}

Love,

CdF


	4. Chapter 4

**Have you ever wondered…**

Shikamaru stood in the shade of the tree, resting against the trunk, and casually eyed two females, staring daggers at each other. Temari was preparing for a fight with TenTen. The former challenged her in hopes of revenge, and the sand shinobi, being as impulsive as she was, agreed instantly. Why would someone bother fighting with no good reason in this heat? He sighed silently.

_Temari was leaning against the wall, and suddenly, her hand reached out towards him, grabbed his vest and pulled him closer to her. Before he could even think, her lips awarded his with a kiss. It started out rather slow, as if trying to domesticate him, giving some time to let the surprise fade and other emotions kick in. He took a deep breath, separating their lips for a second, taking notice of the little details. Seductive look, parted lips, her hand on his neck, their bodies dangerously close, her perfume, the line of her neck. Having forgotten how to think, he kissed her back, and she answered passionately, pulling him even closer as the intensity grew every second._

There was a fire in her eyes, as she came closer to him and set down her tessen against the same tree; the match was set to be taijutsu only. She turned around and stepped into the sunlight towards her opponent, but not before flashing him an amused smile.

The same fire in those teal eyes has led her through her life, he knew, and wondered, how such a smart woman could allow her emotions influence her decisions, and let that guide her, most surprisingly, so successfully. Only she could find a perfect balance between that and navigate it so very easily.

_As her fingers ripped away his vest, her lips demanded another kiss, and her body – to be touched. She raised up her burning eyes that clearly gave away her intentions; there was no question mark – she did not give him any choice. Not that he would have made a different one._

Their skin met with a loud sound of a fist smashing into a palm, followed by a kick, stopped with a forearm. TenTen stepped back for a second, but Temari chased her, pushing her farther away from the point they started step by step. There were no pauses allowed, no doubts in her mind, a single intention and its execution had to be done fast.

_The clothes were long forgotten on the ground and two naked bodies wrestled and clung to each other in passion against the cold wall. Her kisses and touches were hasty, putting them both in desire neither would want to deny, and right now the thought of a long, romantic prelude seemed to be so futile against this feral lust. His hands could not get away from her breasts once they got there, and she moaned in approval of his touch, unable to keep her eyes open, her hands grasping his arms, sinking in the nails, consciously or not._

After dodging TenTen's series of punches Temari counterattacked with a spin ending up in a kick, as high as her opponents eyes were. She managed to avoid the blow, but lost her balance for a second and that short moment was enough for a Suna shinobi to land a fierce kick to TenTen's side, and the girl stumbled down with a painful gasp.

_His hand grabbed her behind, and she took a deep breath as another wave of passion overtook her insides. His warm fingers slowly descended down onto her thigh and his eyes gave her a teasing look, a smirk, that was soon erased by another kiss as they lips joined. A quick movement of his hand that made her leg come up high in the air made her gasp; he lifted it even higher, letting it hang over his bent arm, exposing her most delicate parts. Flexibility used well._

_She stared back with her half-lidded eyes, investigating his reactions, seemingly impatient, stroking his shaft teasingly without any mercy even when some involuntary sound escaped from his voice box and his body shuddered, putting back a smirk on her lips._

The sparring went on. Both were getting weary, but Temari's resolution did not falter. She swung her fist at her challenger with the last bits of energy, shouting as she went, as if trying to put more force into the attack.

_She didn't even try to stop herself from the loud moan and she closed her eyes tightly in enjoyment as he finally slid himself inside her. He would have lied if he said he did not like it. No. She was a wild creature with naturally strong emotions and the expression of them – he enjoyed in immensely. Every time he thrust it in she cried out in pleasure, and it drove him crazy and made him want to do it even faster to drive her crazy._

Temari lifted herself from the ground and sprung another attack that Ten Ten failed to avoid, and she, already beaten down rather badly, cried in pain. There was no regret or compassion on Temari's face, no stopping, no pity party for a girl that was too full of herself and stupid enough to challenge a sand fighter. Her harsh live taught her to be cruel and so she was. She wouldn't spare nobody, not even herself. Despite multiple bruises all over and a limping left leg, she stood straight, ready for another blow. There was no thought of stopping, no thought of "maybe that's enough", no idea of "that's too far already" on her mind. Because if you start, you have to go all the way.

_Her breaths were getting heavy against his neck and the moans started sounding a little more demanding. He felt her palms on his buttocks, forcing him to push even harder, leaving no place for any interpretation of what kind of sex she liked._

Still trying to catch her breath, she carefully stumbled towards Shikamaru. He noticed a bead of sweat, rolling down between her breasts, that moved up and down rhythmically as she heaved. Ignoring her aching body and bleeding bruise on her lip, she flashed him a bright, victorious smile. She was the last one standing.

_As she threw her head back in ecstasy, his eyes rose up from her breasts, which now glistened with sweat, to her face. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes at the moment of the release was her calm, satisfied smile as she enjoyed the sweet afterglow of her orgasm. He growled against her ear, mind completely lost for just a few seconds, and she twined her hands around his neck; he felt her cheek move as she smiled again._

"What were you daydreaming about this whole time?" she inquired, still panting. Her hands were on her hips as usual; it did not take much time for her to get back to her trademark posture.

Shikamaru hid his surprise. He didn't think she could have noticed what was he doing while she was fighting with all what she had. He was wrong.

"…ah …nothing much." He mumbled, hoping in fond that she would not notice something else.

But, to his mortification, her eyes demonstrably darted down to a lump in his pants, and then back to his reddened face; her eyebrow rose slowly and a grin appeared on her lips.

"Uhuh."

* * *

"Have you ever wondered what was she like in bed?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't ask permission**

The moon shone brightly outside, but it was barely visible through the glass roof of the Great Chamber that was filled with thousands of candles. Temari lowered her eyes and looked around a room, full of both Suna people and guests from other nations, who came here to congratulate The Kazekage on his wedding day. Her eyes met with at least seven people across the room, staring at her, either intently or just secretly glancing from time to time. She wore her hair in an elegant bun, her make-up was a little more intense than usual, her red lipstick matched her dark red dress. Little earrings, hanging from her ears, swung a little with her movements, and a line of small diamonds, tailing down between her breasts, glistened in candlelight, as the décolletage of her dress revealed just enough to capture your imagination. She took one step forward, exposing her tanned leg in a high black heel through a slash in her long dress. She knew she was a sight, and mentally she smirked, but her exterior was composed and her poise was graceful, proper for the occasion.

A little smile adorned her lips when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Who could have thought that the scariest female shinobi I know had so much elegance in herself."

"Aren't you cocky to propose you know me so well?" She slowly turned around to meet the intensive gaze of a pair of brown Nara eyes, half-lidded as always, matching his relaxed stance, indicating his boredom. He wore a black suit, that only highlighted his dark eyes, and he stood out in his own way. Unlike other men in the room, instead of wearing a bowtie or a tie, his shirt was unbuttoned at the top, gaping open to show a little indentation just above his sternum. Her guess was he simply deemed the mentioned accessories too uncomfortable to wear. His hands were not in his pockets, as usual, but she could see they have been there before, as told by little wrinkles on the sides of his attire. Right now, both of his palms were occupied with two glasses of red wine and he offered one to Temari.

"To match your dress. Or lips." The corner of his mouth also curved up as she accepted, and he took a sip of his own drink, staring into her eyes, as if challenging, which wasn't usual for him.

"How do you like the feast?" Temari stepped back for a moment from this eye game, habituating herself to the new situation she currently found herself in. She turned to face the center of the chamber, but glanced curiously at Shikamaru, who, so familiar, yet seemed a little different. Was it just another side of him she hasn't seen, or was the formal occasion like this affecting his behavior like it was affecting her manners?

"Why do you ask as if you are the one responsible for organizing this?" At least one thing remained the same – the teasing game they played.

"What if I am?"

"I don't believe that."

"Why is that?"

"I don't suppose you have it in you to plan such an occasion so flawlessly, decorate the chamber so gracefully, organize the entertainment so amusingly." He took another sip, trying to hide his own amusement, as there was a flash of anger in her otherwise content expression.

"Oh, what I would do to you if we were alone right now." Her green eyes narrowed and she flashed a smile when she spoke, appearing happy and positive for people watching them from afar, but truthfully there was such evil behind that smile and eyes, that Shikamaru would have never dared to spit out what he just said if not those social bounds, restraining her.

"Hopefully something kinky."

Though her expression remained unchanged, the same smile and the same killing look, her insides turned upside down with a mere line his mouth just uttered. If that was his challenge – she shall gladly accept.

She took a small sip from her glass, staining it with her lipstick a little, and answered without looking back at him.

"Did Ino teach you how to read minds?"

The little trick he pulled did not threw her off her feet, and it turned against him in an instant. The second he took to recover from the initial shock of what he just heard did not go unnoticed by the devil in a red dress, who hid her smile for now, but her eyes betrayed her.

His hand appeared in front of her, and she curiously looked at it before averting her eyes to his face.

"Who could have though a lazy ass like you knows how to dance."

Oh but he did. His hand gently pulled hers until they were in the very middle of the chamber, his stance straightened up and he gave her a little smile. The next moment they swayed with the music, and he was moving gracefully, leading her in a perfect manner, without even tripping once, and without ever averting his eyes away from hers. It was a futile matter to try to hold back a smile, that curved her lips as he swung her amongst other people, who secretly watched the pair with awe. His hand on her waist was steady, his grip was firm, and yet it felt a little more intimate than when she danced with her dance teacher of her brothers; it was as if his fingers were trying to explore as much as they could reach, and when he dipped her, his hand moved towards the lower part of her back, almost coming into contact with her bottom.

As they left the dance floor to get back to their drinks, she noticed he was as flustered as she was, and her offer to go to the balcony for some fresh air was eagerly accepted.

She walked first, swaying her hips, in a full knowledge he was staring at her behind. She was one step ahead, both literally and in this game, or at least this was what she hoped for. She leaned against the railing, gazing over the hedge labyrinth that was their garden. He walked besides her, and she noticed the enthusiasm in his eyes. For a puzzle loving man as he was, this must have been a childhood dream.

She finished her wine, looked around for any stranger eyes, and took the spiral stairs down the balcony to the terrace on the ground floor. Temari heard his steps as he decided to follow.

"Feeling like hide and seek?" There was still a formal manner left to her voice but now also more cheerful, playful side of her appeared in the sparkles of those green eyes. She stepped out of her heels and without waiting an answer put a wide smile on her face and ran barefoot towards the entrance of the maze. She knew all of it by heart, so there was no chance of him finding her before she does.

Glancing back for a second before disappearing behind the greenery, she saw Shikamaru already walking towards the labyrinth, equally bright smile plastered on his face. Then she ran.

Left, straight, straight, right, left, right, straight. There was a T intersection right there, and the right turn would lead you right to the center, but the left turn was a dead end. Dead end, but with a secret passage only she knew, the passage between two hedges, invisible at first, but very helpful once you have lifted a branch, the one that always allowed her to win against Kankuro, a shortcut to the pathway leading from the center to the exit on the other side. She took a left and waited.

She heard footsteps and his silent breathing as he prowled. Suddenly his footsteps faded, but she knew better than to think he walked away. He was a shinobi after all, but so was she.

Temari heard a silent rustling behind a hedge, meaning he took a left turn just like she did. She silently dipped through the hidden passage and sneaked around to catch him from behind. It was awfully silent, only some insects chirping around her, and she lifted up her dress to make no sound.

She slowly stuck her head to look behind a hedge where she suspected he was, and only saw a glimpse of his back as he turned right and disappeared behind a wall of leaves. One more turn and he will realize it's a dead end. She hurried behind him, adrenaline rushing through her veins, her heart beating so fast she could hear it echoing in her ears, she tiptoed on the moss until the last turn, and just as he stopped to see he was trapped, she leaped from behind and nestled her body against his back as she reached for his eyes to cover.

Shikamaru didn't wait too long to turn around. He grabbed her waist with his hands and pulled her close, small smile playing on his lips, as her hands rested rather comfortably on his chest. He pulled a leaf out of her blond hair and tucked a loose strand behind her ear, his eyes carefully following his fingers. Next they gently touched her neck and Temari instinctively lifted her head up. For a second she closed her eyes, only to find his thumb on her lower lip, and as she looked up to his eyes she find out he knew as well as she did about what was happening next.

He leaned down, slowly, and each move was a dagger inside her, twisting in an unnerving way. His lips were already so close he could feel her rapid breathing, but the hand on his chest suggested her his heart was beating as eagerly. She lived those seconds as if they were an eternity, impatiently waiting for the distance between their lips to melt, for the kiss to fill up and close the gaping hole inside her, like a missing puzzle piece, but the hole was getting bigger with each passing moment, immobilizing her without any physical restraints, torturing her without any sharp instrument.

He pulled her even closer, and her body felt the heat, radiating from him, and an erection that now propped against her belly. She sighed, almost painfully, and finally he decided to end her distress, or deepen it – depends on how you look at it, joining their lips.

The kiss was gentle, he softly squeezed her lower lip between his, and his tongue slid out just a little to tease her mouth and fell to hiding once again. She answered hungrily, her chest heaving with every deep, saltatory breath she took in every now and then during the violation of her mouth. His hands were gentle too, carefully caressing her waist and the lower of the back, not allowing themselves to go any further. She could not take this any more.

Freeing her hands as he kissed her neck, she slid her fingers under the lapel of his jacket and striped him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him, hard, needy and passionate, awakening something else entirely inside of him. His eyes lit up from arousal and he answered the kiss with the same ferocity, as her trembling fingers unbuttoned his shirt, doing their best to refrain from ripping the garment. His own hands quickly found the zipper on the back of her dress and unzipped it, and the dress fell down with one swift movement as his hands pulled the strings down from her shoulders. The sigh left him in awe, as her bare breasts shone in the moonlight, the subtle necklace hanging right between them, attracting the attention there even more, though not at all necessary. He sighed, before his lips attacked hers again and his hands landed on her chest, and the sensation forced to stop her own hands, that were impatiently trying to unclasp his belt.

As his hands slid down her waist, only now he noticed the dress did not fall on the ground, it got stuck on her round hips, and he pulled it down forcefully to find out Temari was not wearing any underwear. His lips formed a silent "oh" as he grabbed her behind and desperately tried to control himself at least a little, because he knew he was losing it. She finally won the fight with his buckle and pulled his pants and underwear down. Hungrily looking at the naked man in front of her, she took one step back, then another, until Shikamaru leaped towards her, throwing them both on the soft moss covered ground.

Her hand was in his hair, he was sucking on her tongue, her legs already invitingly wrapped around his waist, and her hand guided his member inside her. All the manners, the elegance, the etiquette, the composed poises forgotten, he pushed himself hard inside her, and she screamed of pleasure, not giving a care in the word if anyone would hear.

He pushed again and again, encouraged by her sighs of satisfaction, barely managing not to start groaning himself. The feeling inside her could not be described in words, and her voice when she screamed, the half-lidded eyes, staring right back at his, her gorgeous body, strong grip of her hands on his back – he knew he will not be able to restrain himself for long. Especially when her shouts became more intense, her breathing started changing, her nails pierced the surface of his skin, and he felt her walls contracting – he clashed his teeth together and tightly shut his eyes, forcing himself to move even faster but not yet allowing to release. And when her back arched against his body and a content scream left her lips, her body tensed and her insides spasmed around him, he knew he was done even if he had tried to hold on any longer. He gave up and let the pleasure engulf him, for that second was long-lasting and it was one of the best.

He rolled off of her and laid on his back, pulling her on top of his chest and throwing an arm around her shoulders. Both laid silent, panting, covered in sweat and smeared lipstick and bodily fluids. Only the sound of the chirping insects could be heard around them until they opened their mouths, and both started, in unison.

"Who could have thought…" The laughter filled the maze. The sentences were never finished.

* * *

**Don't ask permission. If you want to do a thing, do it, because it is your desire, not my allowance. You must risk rejection.**

Inspired by TV series Penny Dreadful. Highly recommended.


	6. Chapter 6

**- Sun down -**

"They will probably find out who's the culprit." Shikamaru said silently, holding the wires, with a wicked grin plastered on his face. After all, not so many people spend all the night in Hokage HQ working.

"So what? He's not gonna fire you… or me."

"True that, _ambassador_."

A punch landed on his stomach, but instead of what he expected, it was rather gentle and not even made him expel the air out of his lungs. He glanced at her sideways, the way she was kneeling besides a door knob in Naruto's office, blond hair tucked behind her ears, eyes and hands at a task to fix the naked wire to the door handle inconspicuously – the task she was so stubborn to do all by herself.

"Now what?"

"Now… we need to check if it works." There was a certain edge to her voice, a subtle hint of a thing she would never say aloud. An unspoken plea for him to do it. He understood it very well, but he also knew her hot-headedness, that made her an easy prey to manipulate.

"You thought of this, you try this. Besides, someone has to close that door." Tucking his hands deep in his pockets, he exhibited no intention of getting zapped by electricity.

"Fine, you pussy." She hissed, and reached for the knob. The moment her fingers touched the metal, she jumped back with clenched teeth, and an avalanche of curses spilled from her mouth.

Just a chuckle turned into an overwhelming laughter and Shikamaru crouched holding his stomach, tears glistening in his eyes, as Temari was practically jumping up and down, holding the injured hand by her chest, and swearing with every word she could think of.

"Show me." He walked to her, who now was a loaded gun that could fire unpredictably. Anger glistened in her eyes and any minute it could have been pointed towards him. Yet he couldn't stop chuckling and actually had to wipe a tear from his cheek, and a small unwanted smile crept up her lips even though she tried to fight it and hide it.

Her fingers were a little red but besides that, the skin was intact.

"It couldn't have been _that_ bad. The adapter we connected the wire to is about 60 volts only."

"I invite you to try." His hand was warm and his movements – gentle, which did not exactly surprise her, but it was much less awkward to have her hand in his palms that she had anticipated. She figured it was the first time they were this close, touching, not that it really mattered.

Shikamaru let go of her hand, formed a seal, and a shadow created by the dim light of the green exit sign extended towards the door, entwined around the knob and closed them with a click.

"_You motherfucker…_" Temari popped her eyes and her hand already formed into a fist. This time it might not be so gentle, he figured, and as she swung her hand towards him, he jumped back laughing. Her playfulness was starting to rub on him.

"Someone had to test it, you said that yourself." He shrugged, backing away from her, but then stopped abruptly. Temari used the second to catch up but never landed a punch, as he put up a finger on his lips and they both started listening. There were footsteps approaching, from the sound of it – someone has been going upstairs and from there it's just one turn to get in the corridor where they stood.

Lucky that their eyes have already adjusted to the darkness and Temari noticed a storeroom close to them. Grabbing his hand she pulled Shikamaru inside and silently closed the door. The room was about 2 square meters of size, it smelled of cleaners and detergents, she could feel a broom stick against her back and a bucket by her leg. Shikamaru stood not more than 20 centimeters away, it was pitch black and she couldn't see anything, but she could feel his breath close; only then she registered his hand on her am, their feet intertwined, their legs touching.

Suddenly she took in the situation they were in. After working all night with the chunin exams, now they were hiding from a keeper (probably) in a tiny storeroom after setting up a prank for Naruto. Responsible adults behaving exactly like little children, and they were completely sober!

Temari could feel a laughter arising in her lungs and began chuckling silently, exactly as the footsteps outside could be heard more and more clearly. Next second she found a big manly hand against her lips and nose, and this desperate gesture set her off laughing even more. As it usually is, the situations where you must keep silent becomes the funniest of it all. Her shoulders were shaking and she blinked several times, tears falling down on his hand. Shikamaru got closer, and she could feel he was snickering too, as he silently whispered "Shh".

The footsteps slowly tapped against the wooden floor, and through the gap under the door, they could see a ray of flashlight. The person passed by the storeroom and as the footsteps started descending the stairs, both took a sigh, and started laughing again.

This time it was Temari who was wiping the tears as they came out to the corridor and hurried towards the way to the room they worked in. They started running silently, constantly looking over their shoulders to check for any keepers roaming through the building. Both were panting as they finally reached their office and tumbled inside, holding their stomachs in pain.

They shared a look and smiled at each other, and tiny shivers ran down her spine for some (in)comprehensible reason. _He's going to do something._ She was out of breath, her heart was racing, but now she felt a sting in her stomach. They were close, and Shikamaru lazily lifted his arm. She felt his warm fingers at the back of her neck, but didn't find the energy nor want to back away. Temari followed his hypnotizing dark eyes, that stared into hers, then quickly glanced at her lips before coming back up, as his feet took one step forward.

Her heart was racing, but for a different reason now. He pulled her head closer, and she submitted, her hands rising up to his chest as his head shifted to one side, leaving a mere inch between their lips. He was moving slowly, giving her plenty time to think this through or protest, but that hand on her waist pulled her body close to his and the warmth pulsed through her flesh, forsaking any thoughts.

Temari took a careful breath, avoiding any quick moves or even sounds. She closed her eyes and her lips parted instinctively, when he brushed his against her mouth. Her body was paralyzed. She felt his warm breath on her skin, and his fingers entangled in her hair. Carefully and slowly, he kissed her lower lip, and the air expelled itself from her lungs as the excitement ran through her body like that electric current. His lips curved into a tiny smile that she did not see but rather felt as she pressed his lip between hers; small coarse stubs of his chin pricked her skin; his tongue came out of hiding to tease her a little before falling back again.

His breathing became harder than usual and his hands clung tighter, lips now fully glued to hers. His tongue slit all the way in and as he took a full advantage, her competitive side woke up to battle him in passion. Teasingly Temari bit his lower lip, her fingers rumpling lapels of his vest as she pulled him towards her; something hard poked her belly and she practically purred of satisfaction right before her mind got ahead of her urges.

"Wait…" She whispered. Talking was a little tricky in this condition, and truthfully, it wasn't talking she wanted to do now, with their foreheads rested against each other's, heavy breaths expelled through parted lips that were so dangerously close. "What are we doing?" Even out of her breath, she sounded amused.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?" He baited, but instead of retort, she smiled, more at herself than him, and brushed her lips against his again.

Her mind played a fast-forward through her memories, so alive after all these years, of two of them fighting, laughing, teasing, helping, understanding, glancing, smirking, then laughing again. His dark eyes, lazy look, little wrinkle on the left corner of his mouth when it curved into a grin; the touch of his hand, never such intimate as today yet so familiar; the line between his deltoid and bicep muscles on his arm; the cigarette between his lips, hard and soft, all at once; his perfume mixed with the smell of tobacco.

The closeness between their bodies made her blood stir inside, and his hand caressing her back felt sinfully good. His fingers gently ran up, then slit down along her backbone, decreasing the speed, but slowly continuing on the curve of her behind. The hand squeezed forcefully, pulling her pelvis even closer to his, and he watched as she closed her eyes and sighed. Dark eyelashes, resting on her cheeks; a little crease between her eyebrows, testifying she was tensed; full lips, colored by the kiss. Her cheeks were now rosy and they contrasted charmingly with her teal eyes. She looked almost innocent, but those eyes were deep and unpredictable, an untamed animal was looking through them.

Temari tried to turn on her mind, but ended up focusing on her feelings. Tingling in the stomach, heat a little below, impatient pulsing in her chest, chills on her back, shortness of breath. She knew it would go away, or at least would get more _bearable, _if she kissed him, and she wanted that badly. But Shikamaru outran her before she made any decision. His lips parted hers again and his tongue invaded her mouth, his hands never stopping their dance on her skin. She felt her dress getting loose as he untied her obi, and the chilly air hit her skin as the garment fell on the ground.

He backed away just for a second to take a look, and he looked like he was going to eat her. His eyes shone of lust and as they met Temari's, her insides flinched. She stepped closer; his hands instantly clung to her waist; her fingers yanked the tie of his hair so she had something to hold on to. pull his head to the side and land her lips on his neck, leaving a wet line. His hands crawled up and cupped her breasts, grunt escaping his lungs as he squeezed, while her fingers focused on removing his clothes.

Shikamaru pushed her forward until her ass rested against the table they were working on just an hour ago, and fell on his knees. She watched with hazed eyes as he pulled down her underwear, and did what he looked like he will. He spread her legs, and leeched between them. Temari gasped, her body jerked awkwardly and she leaned her hand behind her for some support, but hit a stack of papers and her palm slipped, sending her flat on her back on the table. However, she did not even notice as her mind was preoccupied with overwhelming sensations that dulled any other sense and thought. She moaned loudly, her fingers were looking for something to hold on to suspend herself from moving uncontrollably, but found only papers that ended up rumpled under her hands.

Her chest moved frantically with every desperate breath when he stopped abruptly. She lifted up her head to realize she lost the track of events for some seconds as she saw him already completely naked, except the condom. He dragged the head across her opening lubricating himself and teasing her further, and her body tensed up, waiting for the impact. Shikamaru leaned above her, reaching with his lips for her belly, then her breasts; already familiar chills ran up her skin. His hand slipped between the table and her back, and he slid it in as he pulled her up, just in time to hear her wail inches from his ear.

Temari's hands clung around his neck and she flinched every time he pushed inside. Their bodies were closely touching and the moment was so intimate; that seemed to be exactly what he was aiming for. The feeling of being filled (_by him_) was something she never even anticipated to be so damn amazing. Their eyes met in passion before they kissed, and again the thought _"What are we doing?"_ ran through her head. It soon was pushed out of her mind by beautifully rhythmic movements. He held her head and kissed her again, something spasmed inside and she moaned inside his mouth. His breathing got heavy and he increased the rhythm; her breaths were getting shorter and shorter.

Shikamaru held her hips steady with both hands when he started pounding into her at full speed. She bit her lip to refrain from screaming but finally moaned through clenched teeth, throwing her head back as she started climbing. She stopped breathing and only short cries could be heard as her body tensed up; her fingers, clinging to the edge of the table, were pale; her legs trembled around his hips. One more thrust and her lips opened up to release a lament of pleasure, her head swung forward and he watched as her hair follows, sticking to her sweaty forehead, partially hiding her face of greatest pleasure. He took a deep breath and let himself go with one more push; some inhumanly groan arising in his lungs. His hips moved several more times lazily to prolong the pleasure of both, a movement of instinct, not a thought, and he slowly opened his eyes to meet hers, still clouded by lust, now satisfied.

"This doesn't make me your girlfriend, you know." Temari's voice was a little hoarse, possibly the shouts were guilty of that, but she was as straightforward as ever.

"I know." He also knew the moment was coming to its end. Testing that, he leaned down to her lips and kissed her; as it happens, she hoisted up slightly to reach up and answer. Lazy and gentle. "Wanna be?"

Her answer was a sly smile

* * *

Please leave a review ;}


End file.
